The Benefits of Eavesdropping on Hermione Granger
by magalena
Summary: He hadn't been eavesdropping! No matter what she said, he really hadn't. He'd been minding his own business, having a pleasant afternoon reading in the park. He couldn't help but overhear Granger and her ex-beau arguing, they weren't exactly quiet. He'd found it all very amusing, until it wasn't, and thus in a blink of an eye, the course of his life changed.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Good Godric, have you gone completely insane?"

The screech caught Severus' attention and he looked up from his book to see what the disruption was. He often came here to this quiet park in Muggle London, to take a break from the magical world and relax. The bench he sat in was one of his favorite spots as it was off the main pathways, back in a little alcove of trees that provided both cool shade and privacy. And usually solitude. But not so much that today, it appeared.

He recognized that voice. Marking his page and closing his book, he laid it down on the bench next to him and slid closer to the end where he could peek carefully through the shrubbery. Sure enough, it was Hermione Granger: former student, all round know-it-all, and general sweetheart of the wizarding world. She stood with her mouth open, a shocked look on her face as she stared at the man in front of her, whom he presumed was a wizard.

"Mitchell Q. Crenshaw, have you been following me?" she asked. "I made it clear that it was over between us. And yet you keep showing up wherever I go, so I know you _are_ following me. That's really creepy, Mitch, and it needs to stop now."

"Oh, sweetums. You don't really mean that," crooned the obvious dunderhead. "I want you to come with me for lunch today and meet my mother."

"Why on earth would I want to meet your mum? We're over. We went out for just a few weeks, including our last date which ended in an unmitigated disaster."

Mitchell grimaced. "Don't be like that, Hermy dear, it wasn't a disaster at all, it was sweet and tender and gentle. It was perfect."

Severus could see Granger's eyes roll from twenty feet away. He had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep from snickering. This was almost better than watching Muggle cinema, all he needed was popcorn and a cold drink.

Her voice was icy. "Were you in the same room I was that night? I should have cut my losses when you you insisted on keeping the lights off, though I figured you were just a little shy. But when you wouldn't even let either of us get completely naked, and the whole thing was over in less than two minutes—well, by any thinking, breathing woman's standards it was worse than a disaster, it was a full blown tragedy."

Ouch! Severus winced. A direct hit. Talk about cutting your losses, this idiot should get out while the getting was good. Granger would surely flay him alive—and after the scenario she'd described, who would blame her?

Mitchell, it appeared, was a little slow. He simply responded with a huff, "Don't be crass, darling." He shrugged as he pulled something from his pocket and enlarged it—a bouquet of flowers—stargazer lilies. "Well, I had a wonderful surprise all planned out but as you seem intent on ruining it, I guess I'll just have to do it here instead of in Hogsmeade." He shoved the flowers into Granger's arms and proceeded to drop to one knee.

Her eyes bulged as her mouth fell open in disbelief. "By Merlin's hairy arse, you truly are insane. What in hell are you doing?" She took a step back, brandishing the lilies before her like a weapon.

"I'm proposing to you, of course, you silly goose," Mitch explained in a tone one might use to speak to a toddler. "I'm mad about you, obviously the next logical step is for us to get engaged. Mother is waiting for us at Madam Puddifoot's to help plan the wedding. There's really no need for a long engagement, I think a June wedding would be lovely. Don't you, darling?"

Severus expected an explosion. He didn't have long to wait before she smacked the idiot over the head with the flowers in her hand. "I think 'mad' is the key word here, Mitchell. As in, you are utterly and completely nutters. You've gone round the twist, you're bonkers, one hundred percent, bloody batshit crazy! Mad, mad, mad, mad...MAD!" With each accusation she continued to whack him over and over about his head and upper body with the bouquet of lilies until all that was left was a handful of naked stems tied up with a pink ribbon. " _And_ if you knew me well enough to propose, which you obviously don't, you would know that I absolutely detest lilies. I can't stand the scent, it reminds me of funerals and death and they make...make me... make... Achoooo! Make me sneeze!"

"Hermy, you don't mean any of that. It's clear you're upset, you're crying," said her would-be fiancé as he reached up, trying to grab her hand.

"I'm crying because I'm allergic, you arse," she snarled as she jerked out of his reach. "And because I'm furious. You are clearly unbalanced. A man doesn't propose to someone he's been on a handful of dates with, especially after she told him she didn't want to see him anymore. Your actions are not rational. Don't come near me again, Mitch, or I'll call the Aurors and get a restraining order against you."

"Now sweetheart, you know you don't really mean that," repeated two-minute Mitch as he reached for her again. Severus was chuckling at his nickname for the wanker when he noticed that said wanker's other hand was reaching for his wand. He wasn't seriously going to try to hex her, was he? Maybe he planned to use _Imperio_ on her. Although Granger wasn't his favorite person in the world, Severus certainly wasn't going to stand by and allow that, especially when her reaction time was hampered at the moment by her allergic reaction and her emotional state.

Severus slipped from his viewing spot and moved silently to stop a few steps behind Granger. She took no notice of him, but Mitchell did. Severus' eyes narrowed and he shook his head at Mitchell whoever-the-hell-he-was, indicating he shouldn't even consider whatever he was planning if he knew what was good for him. Mitchell's eyes bugged out and he scooted back from Hermione.

"I saw that, you git." It turned out the witch was no slouch – even with her eyes swollen and tears streaming down her face, she snapped her wand into her hand and pointed it in the vicinity of Mitchell's family jewels. "Whatever spell you were planning to cast my way, don't even think about it. I'd be willing to bet everything in my Gringotts account that I can hex you more ways that you can even imagine and faster too. And right now I'm imagining quite a few. If you value your balls, get away from me Mitch, and stay away. Far away. If we happen to pass in the halls at the Ministry, just look the other way and keep walking."

His attitude suddenly changed direction by 180°. "Gladly. Everyone was right about you. You really are a bitch."

"Is that supposed to hurt my feelings? Yeah, I can be a bitch, it's practically a job requirement to work with all those misogynistic bastards at the Ministry. But to my way of thinking, that's better than being a joke. I suggest that you leave now before I decide to practice some of those creative hexes."

He started to walk away, then turned back. "Just so you know. That last night... it was a pity fuck."

Hermione laughed. "As far as fucks go, you're right, it was a real pity. I'd even be willing to testify to that."

Mitchell's face went purple with rage and for moment Severus thought the man was going to do something stupid. All it took was one menacing step from Severus in his direction for the wanker to turn and run from the park.

Granger stood tall and watched him until he was out of sight before her whole body slumped in defeat.

Before Severus had a chance to make a graceful exit, she turned, head down and barreled right into him.

Hermione watched Mitchell leave and wondered how she could have been so wrong—again. She'd had really bad luck in the romance department for the past few years and this was just the _pièce de résistance._

Mitch had seemed so nice at first: sweet, and charming, and funny. But after a couple of dates he'd started to seem different, still nice—in a forced sort of way—but different. She'd thought maybe it was just that "getting to know each other" awkwardness. But things got progressively worse and when their first night of sex had gone so badly she'd decided to end their relationship before she got in any deeper. Not just because of the bad sex, gods knew she'd had plenty of bad sex, but she figured any guy she really liked was trainable...maybe. Something about Mitchell just didn't fit; they didn't have that spark and she knew she had to end it.

Apparently he hadn't agreed, as evidenced by his stalker-like activity. She sighed, hoping he'd got the message now. Mother of Merlin, men were so difficult. Now she was sad, depressed, and exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home and wallow all weekend in her pajamas with a tub of salted caramel ice cream and her favorite chick flicks. She'd close her Floo and turn off her Muggle mobile and just hide out by herself.

Not looking where she was going she turned to go and ran directly into a solid object, so hard that she bounced off and landed on her bum in the grass. Before she could figure out what had happened a hand reached down to grasp hers and pull her to her feet.

"Miss Granger, are you all right?"

Hermione blinked. She knew that voice. "Pro...Professor Snape? What are you doing here?" She squinted up into his concerned face and realized he was asking about more than just the fall on her arse. "Oh bugger, just how long have you been standing there?"

"More than long enough to know that you are well rid of two-minute Mitch."

Hearing his turn of phrase she groaned loudly. He'd obviously been listening for quite some time. _Good gods, could this be any more embarrassing?_ Hermione realized that she still grasped the professor's hand tightly from when he'd helped her up. She pulled her hand away as she muttered, "Great, now my humiliation is complete. Will someone just shoot me now and put me out of my misery?"

"Nonsense, Miss Granger..."

She interrupted before he could go on. "Has no one ever told you it's rude to eavesdrop on others?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping, not intentionally. I just happened to be nearby and your dulcet tones were impossible to ignore."

"Ugh! You impossible man! You say you weren't eavesdropping? Yet you were clearly listening in on a private conversation, so by the very definition of the word you were eavesdropping."

"Ever the little know-it-all, aren't you? Some things never change, I suppose. Well, one could hardly call it eavesdropping when you two were airing your differences in a public park. Quite loudly, in fact. Besides," Severus continued with a shrug, "for my part, once a spy, always a spy, I guess."

Hermione tried to wipe her still leaking eyes. "A joke? You're making this into a joke? Do you find my humiliation funny then..." before she could continue she was overcome by a fit of violent sneezing.

Silently, he handed her a neatly folded handkerchief.

Hermione tried to glare at him but her eyes were stinging so badly she couldn't focus on his face. She snatched the hankie from his hand with a huff but nary a 'thank you.' She mopped the tears from her cheeks and loudly blew her nose. Clutching the handkerchief in her left hand, she pinched the bridge of her nose with the fingers of her right as she paused to catch her breath.

"Well, in spite of that I don't recall asking for you to interfere. What could you possibly have been thinking? What is it with men that they think they can just take charge of things that are absolutely none of their friggin' business? Like they know what's best for everyone else in the world, when in fact for the most part they don't have a clue. If you would have just minded your own..." She would have continued with her tirade but for the fact she was so short of breath she had to stop again to gasp for air.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Severus was more than willing to give the little twit a piece of his mind. "Any rational being would be grateful for my assistance in running off that dunderhead whom you apparently had the poor judgment not only to associate with publicly, but to copulate with as well. Once again proving that old saying, 'There's no accounting for taste.' It is apparent to me that your ingratitude knows no bounds." Before the girl could draw breath to reply, he was off again, ready and willing to expand his tirade. "He was about to use his wand on you—and I am not using that term euphemistically. Who knows what nefarious plans he may have had? I must say, Miss Granger, for all of your much lauded intelligence, it is seems clear to me that today, your actions were just plain stupid."

"Shut up," she rasped out. "Can't breathe."

Severus gaped at her in shock and was about to rip her a new one when he realized that something was wrong, dreadfully wrong. Granger was bent over, hands braced on her knees, as she tried unsuccessfully to catch her breath. She stood up, cupping her hands over her face, and he noticed that her lips were taking on a blueish cast.

"Shit!" he snarled as he grabbed her hands, jerking them away from her face.

She tried to pull out of his grasp. "What are you doing? Take your hands off me," she snapped, or tried to, but it came out as little more than a whisper. "Let. Go."

"Granger, wait. Stop. Listen to me," he ordered, even as she continued to struggle. He grabbed her upper arms and gave her a little shake for emphasis. "Hermione! Damn it, listen to me. Listen!"

He'd never used her first name before, ever. She froze. He had her attention now. "It's the lilies. You're allergic, yes?" She nodded in affirmation. "After the way you beat that idiot with them, the pollen must be all over your hands, your clothes, your hair. Every time you rub your eyes or cover your mouth I'm sure you're breathing in high concentrations of it."

She nodded her understanding. Her breathing was taking on a more ominous wheezing sound as she struggled to inhale.

He cast a quick cleansing spell over her to try to reduce the residual pollen. "Do you carry a Muggle Epi Pen?"

Hermione shook her head. "Never...had...this bad of...a reaction," she gasped. "Can't...breathe."

"It's alright, don't panic. Come with me, I have something that will help." Severus started to lead her to his hidden bench but she stumbled and nearly fell. He wrapped his arm tightly around her waist and held her up as he proceeded to half carry-half drag her over to the bench. Shoving aside the book and jacket he'd left there, he helped her sit down. He sat beside her and reached down and grabbed a worn black backpack. Unzipping it, he reached into the bag, his arm sinking in nearly to his shoulder. Seeing her eyes widen, he said, "My own version of your special beaded bag."

In spite of her distress, the corner of her mouth quirked up and she wheezed, "Heard...about that...did you?"

He frowned as he fumbled around in the bag, finally using his wand to summon the particular vials he was searching for. "Don't talk. And yes, I must have heard about every clever thing you've ever done, thanks to Minerva. You always were her favorite Gryffindor, you know."

Hermione's hand clutched at his as she struggled to draw a breath. "S...Sev...Severus... getting worse."

"Shhh... you're going to be alright, I've got this." Severus vigorously shook the vial of deep blue potion even as he spoke and hoped like hell he was right. He uncorked the stopper and, lifting the vial to her lips, gently tipped her head back and carefully poured in half of the potion. He gently stroked her throat to encourage her to swallow, while explaining that the potion should bring quick relief for the worst of the swelling in her throat and lungs.

He took another vial from the backpack, added it to the remaining contents of the first one, and shook it again. He poured the mixture onto a fresh handkerchief he'd summoned from the depths of his backpack, soaking the cloth with the solution then tapping it with his wand. Turning towards her he instructed, "The second vial I added should help vaporize the potion. I'm going to hold this over your nose and mouth. I want you to inhale the vapors so the potion can get directly to your lungs. Try to relax and take slow breaths."

Hermione tried to follow his instructions, but not well enough to suit Severus. "Turn away and lean back onto me," he said as he turned towards her and maneuvered her into position, pulling her back against him. She stiffened, but he said gently, "Relax. Breathe slowly in, hold it for a few seconds, then a long slow exhale. Like this." He demonstrated the technique once, then replaced the cloth over her nose and mouth as his other arm wound around her side so he could press his hand just below her sternum. "Deep, here from the diaphragm. Breathe with me now, Hermione."

She was responding well, so he kept speaking softly in her ear. "Good, keep breathing with me. Close your eyes and just relax, concentrate on the air moving in and out of your lungs." His words seemed to be soothing her, so he continued murmuring words of encouragement. "Excellent... Keep breathing... in—hold—out... That's it."

Several minutes passed as Hermione followed Snape's orders. Tense at first, she eventually relaxed into him. Her head rested against his shoulder and somehow her left hand ended up on the back of his as it pressed over her diaphragm, her fingers entwined with his. Her right hand clutched his knee in a death grip at first. Amazingly, as his smooth black-velvet voice flowed over her, soothing her, her breathing calmed, and that hand, too, relaxed. She found herself inadvertently stroking him softly from knee to mid thigh, up and down. The muscles in his leg tightened in reaction, and when she realized what she was doing, she jerked stiffly upright and tried to pull away.

"I'm fine now," she insisted.

"Shhh... not yet, relax. I need you to inhale the vapors for another three or four minutes at least." he said, still holding the cloth to her face. "Your breathing is better, but I want to be sure. Just stay here with me a few minutes longer."

Hermione nodded and let herself sink back against him again. She silently continued to breathe in and out, matching her rhythm to his. His hand remained firmly pressed to her upper abdomen and it seemed to radiate a warmth that spread through her body. Meanwhile, he continued to murmur directions and encouragement and his warm breath tickled her ear. Another—different—sort of heat arose within her. Butterflies started to flutter in her belly, as her breasts tingled and her nipples hardened to tight little peaks. The sensation shot down her body to settle between her legs. She squirmed, and he admonished her to be still and keep breathing. His commanding tone only seemed to make her hotter.

Great goddess, what on earth was wrong with her? She was getting turned on by Professor Snape. How could this happen? She'd never even thought of him in that context before. She'd respected him as her teacher and had appreciated his protection all those years at Hogwarts, and she'd even admired him for his role in the war as a double agent against Voldemort. However, she'd never once thought of him in a sexual way—until now.

He shifted slightly behind her, his arm tightening and pulling her even closer against his hard chest. Without meaning to she moaned softly as another wave of arousal washed through her.

"Are you all right?" he asked, concern evident in his tone. "Your breathing pattern shifted suddenly, it's gone all fast and shallow now."

What a polite way of pointing out that she was panting like a bitch in heat. She was acting like a lust-potion-dosed teenager. The man didn't even like her, for Salazar's sake! Did he? Could he? Was it worth the risk to her battered ego to find out? Hermione contemplated for a moment before pulling away from him.

"If you're having trouble drawing in a deep breath, perhaps the potion vapor is not as effective as I'd hoped. I should take you to St. Mungo's."

"No, really, I am fine now. Thanks to you, Profes... Severus." Start as you mean to go, her gran had always said. Perhaps if she could keep him on a first name basis, he might think of her as something more than a former student or royal pain in his arse. "I know you didn't have to help me, especially after I was so rude to you earlier. I really do appreciate all of your assistance."

"Nonsense, Miss Granger..."

"Please, I much preferred it when you called me Hermione earlier. I'd like it very much if you would continue to do so."

He looked suspicious at first, small frown lines appearing between his brows. Finally he replied, "Very well, as you wish, _Hermione_. I do think that even though you seem to be recovered, it really would be advisable to go to St. Mungo's and let the Healers check on you."

"I honestly don't think that's necessary. It's as you suspected, I do have a reaction to lilies, although it's never been this severe before. Of course I've avoided them like the plague for years so I haven't really been exposed to even a small dose of the pollen. The amount that I breathed in today must have overwhelmed my system. If you hadn't been here, I don't know what would have happened. You saved my life, Severus."

"I don't know that I'd go so far as to say that," he objected, as he began to gather his things together.

"Well, I would," she responded firmly. "By the time I realized what was happening, I don't think I'd have had the concentration necessary to Apparate to St Mungo's, or even to send a Patronus for help. So I do thank you again. In fact, why don't you let me buy you a drink..." She looked at her watch. "...or maybe dinner? I know a lovely little pub just a few blocks from the west entrance of the park. It's quiet and the food is good."

Severus shook his head. "That isn't necessary," he said gruffly. "You don't owe me anything." He turned as if to leave.

Hermione reached out to put her hand on his arm, stopping him. His eyes dropped to her hand then rose to meet hers, his gaze narrowed with a suspicious look. She dropped her hand as if she'd been burned. "I didn't ask you because I think I owe you something," she said. "I'd just like some decent company for dinner."

" _Mine_?" He gave her a doubtful look.

"Why not yours?" she shot back. "To my great embarrassment, you've already witnessed the kind of company I've been keeping of late. It would be lovely to actually enjoy dinner and conversation with an intelligent man for a change."

"I do not think so."

"Why not?" She persisted. "Before I crashed into you, I was planning on just going home to have a pity-party and wallow about in my pajamas, eating ice cream and watching the telly all weekend. Having dinner with you sounds like a much nicer proposition." She gave him what she hoped was a thoroughly beseeching smile.

He almost seemed to consider her request for a brief moment, but then glanced at his watch and shook his head. "I'm afraid not, Hermione. I have things to do. I really must go."

"But you have to eat anyway, so why not eat with... Oh..." She stopped abruptly, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks. She really was clueless sometimes. "Oh my...I am...I'm so sorry, Severus. You probably already had plans, and here I am yammering away, keeping you from them. Please forgive me, and once again, thank you so very much for all of your help." She turned without another word and hurried to make her escape to the nearest Apparition point before she made an even bigger fool of herself.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Severus frowned as he witnessed her abrupt departure. What on earth had that been about? She'd almost seemed sincere about inviting him to dinner. He'd considered saying yes, but wondered if it wouldn't be just too strange, going to dinner with a former student. Almost like a... a date. Dear Merlin, was it possible she'd been _flirting_ with him? Had she seriously been asking him out?

Then she'd suddenly acted all odd: flushing, and stammering, and going on about him having plans and her keeping him from them. What had she been thinking? Severus came to a decision. Since his return to England it wasn't as if he'd had women beating down his door to socialize with him. And it was clear she could use some mature advice on the sort of men she'd been dating if two-minute Mitch was any indication. So why not have dinner with her, even if she were a former student? It was just dinner, after all. He snatched up his backpack and tossed one strap over his shoulder as he hurried down the path she had taken, hoping he could catch her before she Apparated away.

He came around a bend in the path and saw her up ahead, nearing the isolated area designated as the Apparition point in what was mainly a Muggle park. "Hermione, wait!" he called as he lengthened his stride to catch up to her—had he been wearing his teaching robes they would have been billowing nicely behind him. She paused, and for a brief instant he thought she was going to make a dash for it despite him calling her. Instead she reluctantly turned to face him, her arms crossed defensively in front of her as she stared at him glumly.

"Professor Snape? Did you forget something?"

He frowned. Why was he now Professor Snape again when just moments before he'd been Severus? Her gaze seemed to focus everywhere but on him. He gently reached out and chucked her under the chin, tipping her face up to look at him. "I much preferred it when you called me Severus earlier, and I'd like it very much if you would continue to do so," he said softly, repeating her own words from earlier.

"Really?" She looked up at him hesitantly.

He nodded. "Yes, really."

"Very well. As you wish, Severus." Her expression slowly morphed into a small smile as she too answered him with his earlier response. "Why did you come after me?"

"To tell you that you're going the wrong way," he replied.

She looked confused. "I don't understand. The Apparition point is just over there."

"But the west entrance to the park is back that way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction. "I thought you were going to dinner."

Hermione shook her head. "No. I changed my mind. I don't want to eat out alone, so I'm just going home."

"Coincidentally, I've also changed my mind. I'd like to accept that offer of dinner now."

Hermione looked directly up into his face, her expression vulnerable, and now he was the one who wanted to look away. "I thought you didn't want to go out with me," she said, her voice husky.

"I was afraid you were just being polite, that the offer was made out of a sense of obligation. Plus it felt a bit strange to think of going out to dinner with you, being a former student and all."

Hermione huffed and rolled her eyes. "I told you it wasn't because I owed you. Mitchell – and in fact several of my recent dates – have all been rather immature. I really thought it would be nice to have dinner and intelligent conversation with an adult for a change. And as far as the whole teacher-student thing, I don't see any reason why that would be a problem. It's been nearly ten years since we were in those roles. We're both adults now. Certainly we can do as we wish."

He studied her for a moment. "Yes, I suppose you're right. We can." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Let me ask you something. What was that all about, there at the end when you left? You got all flustered and blushed such a lovely shade of pink before running off in the wrong direction."

His comment caused her to blush again. "I told you. It wasn't the wrong direction, I meant to come this way. And...well, I was trying so hard to convince you to come out with me when I suddenly realized that you were trying to give me a polite brush-off. Probably so as not to hurt my feelings."

Severus snorted. "You suffered through six years of my classes at Hogwarts. You surely should know better than anyone that hurting someone's feelings is not something I have ever worried about."

"Well, perhaps not," she admitted primly. "But your glance at the time suggested that you had 'things to do'. The thought occurred to me that you already had made plans with someone and I was keeping you from them."

"You thought I was meeting someone? A woman?"

"Well, yes. I did. It's not so hard to believe. After all, I don't know what your life is like now. You're quite successful at staying out of the gossip columns, so for all I know you could have a girlfriend, or even a wife and kids for that matter."

He rolled his eyes at the very thought. "I can assure you, I have none of the above."

"Well, in that case, if you'd like to join me for dinner, the offer still stands. Allow me to lead the way." The genuine smile Hermione flashed his way as she linked her arm with his made him think that this might be the best idea he'd had in a long time.

There was an awkward silence for the first few moments as they strolled back along the path toward the west gate. Although Severus Snape didn't seem to be the type to indulge in idle chit chat, Hermione decided small talk would be less uncomfortable than no talk. "So, I read that you've recently returned to England. I suppose that's how you've been able to avoid being the target of Skeeter's incessant gossip for so long."

"Yes, I suppose it is," he replied. "After I survived the war and was exonerated of all charges, I decided to spend some time traveling. I'd spent so many years tied to England and to Hogwarts that I wanted to see a bit of the world."

They talked briefly of the many places he'd either visited or lived in for the past several years. Hermione admitted to some jealousy over his travels.

"So what made you decide to return?" she asked, curious. "After all that time, why not just start a new life in a new place?"

"I did consider doing that. But I guess I just got lonely for home. The few people left to whom I feel closest are here: Minerva, Filius, Hagrid, Pomona, and – although I doubt you'd approve of them – Lucius and Draco as well."

Hermione looked at him. "I can understand that. You spent a good many years at Hogwarts, it stands to reason your fellow Heads of Houses might rank among your friends, and Hagrid was always your supporter. As for the Malfoys..." She shrugged. "Well, I don't really have an opinion of Mr. Malfoy. He keeps to himself these days, out of the public eye, so to speak. But I have no problems with Draco. He works at the Ministry too, though we're in different departments so I don't have a lot of contact with him. But we have served together on several charity projects and managed to get along tolerably well, amicably even. At least we've never come to blows or hexes, so that's saying something."

Severus stopped and turned toward her, eyebrows raised. "It surprises me to hear that you don't judge the Malfoys more harshly. I believe were I in your place I probably would."

Hermione sighed and bit her lip, deliberating her next words. "I guess you're right, I did at first. It's been a long time, though, and people change, feelings change, opinions change. I've gotten to know some people who stood against us back then, and some are just as bigoted as they ever were, but others... They did what they had to do to survive, to keep their families alive. I can't say I approve of all the methods they might have used, but I can understand the why behind their actions. There's a saying, from the Bible, I think. I'm not sure of the exact wording, but it's something along the lines of: 'Judge not others too harshly, lest you be judged as well'. I try to remember that now." She looked up at Severus and grinned. "This is awful, how did we get on such a serious topic? I was just trying to make small talk." Just then a gust of chilly wind blew down the street and Hermione shivered.

"You're cold," said Severus as he cast a quick warming charm, then draped his jacket over her shoulders for good measure. "Where is this blasted pub of yours? I thought you said it wasn't far."

"It's not," she replied with a laugh. "Just down at the end of this block. The Lucky Penny, do you know it?"

"No, I don't think I've heard of it."

"The food is good. Nothing fancy mind you, but good home cooking. Comfort food, I guess I'd call it."

"Hmm... that sounds perfect right about now. Lets go." Severus directed her forward, putting his hand lightly on the curve of her back. Once they started walking, he didn't remove his hand.

Hermione gulped silently. The butterflies were back.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Severus held open the door and as they entered the pub the tall lanky bartender standing behind the oak bar looked up. "Oi, Hermione! 'Bout time you showed up. Where ya been, girl? Ali's been going crazy worryin' about you." Before Hermione could reply, he called out to a woman just entering from the back kitchen area. "Ali, love, look at who the cat dragged in."

With a squeal, the buxom auburn-haired waitress rushed to Hermione, practically bowling her over in her enthusiasm. Severus stepped back, half worried that he would be next; he didn't do the friendly greetings with strangers thing. However, it soon became apparent that the two weren't strangers, as the girl scolded Hermione for not coming around or calling her sooner.

"I'm sorry, Ali. Everything's been a mess lately, work's been crazy and I broke it off with Mitch—to say he didn't take it well would be an understatement. He's been showing up everywhere I go, and can you believe he followed me to the park today and tried to propose?"

Ali gasped. "You aren't serious?"

"As a judge. He even said his mum was waiting to meet me to help plan our wedding."

"Damn, love, you're well rid of that wanker. I never did like that bloke, you know. You'd best be careful though, I think he's off his noodle. Maybe I should send Roddy out to have a talk with him? He'd be happy to put the fear of God into him for you."

"No. No need. I think we've got it straightened out now, at least I hope so," Hermione reassured her friend.

"Who's we..." just then Ali noticed Severus standing a few steps behind Hermione. "Hold on now—the better question is who's this? No wonder you dumped crazy Mitch. You've been withholding information on me, Hermione. So who's the new beau?"

Hermione laughed. "Ali, behave yourself. You're going to scare him off and you have no idea how hard it was for me to convince him just to come to dinner with me." She reached back to snag Severus' arm and pull him to her side. "Severus, this cheeky wench is my very good childhood friend Alison Talbot. She and her husband Rod..." Hermione motioned to the bartender who waved back, "own and run The Lucky Penny. And Ali, this is Severus—Professor Severus Snape—he taught at that boarding school I attended in Scotland."

Ali's eyes popped wide. "Oh, Professor is it? What do you teach then?"

"Ah... chemistry," he answered. "Taught, that is. I no longer teach, I'm in... er... private research now."

"Chemistry! Ugh... not my favorite subject, but then, if you'd been teaching it, I think maybe I'd have paid a lot more attention in class. Well anyway, very pleased to meet you, Professor," she said extending her hand. "Any friend of Hermione's is welcome here."

Severus shook her hand and said, "Thank you, Mrs Talbot. And since I no longer teach, the only people who call me professor any more are former students. It's just Severus now."

Ali eyed him up and down with a grin before replying with a wink, "If I'm any judge, and I like to think that I am, a man like yourself is rarely 'just' anything, Severus. Like I said earlier, any friend of Hermione's. And please call me Ali. Now let's find you two a table and get you settled before the dinner rush starts."

They were seated in a room to the right of the main pub which was more for the restaurant customers. It was a bit early, and since Ali had put them in a booth in a quiet secluded alcove they had the space to themselves. She returned shortly with their drink orders, a stout for Severus and wine for Hermione, gave them menus and recited the specials, then hurried off to prepare her staff for the dinner crowd.

Taking a sip of his beer he observed her over the top of his glass. "So—childhood friend?"

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, we've been friends since starting primary school. Her family lived just three houses down from ours. I know she's a bit over the top, but she's a good person and a good friend."

Severus set his glass down and looked at her curiously. "How did you manage to maintain such a close friendship, with you..."

"In the magical world, while she lived on the Muggle side?" Hermione finished his question for him. "Coincidentally, her family moved to the States, just before I went off to Hogwarts. I didn't have to cover up personal information about school and whatnot, because our only contact over the next ten years was through correspondence. After she finished uni she moved back here about six years ago, and we renewed our friendship. Since then we've become even closer than we were as children."

"I've always envied people like you who can make friends so easily," he said as he toyed with his glass.

Hermione snorted, nearly choking on a sip of wine. "Are you joking?"

"No. What do you mean? You were always surrounded by friends at Hogwarts, never seemed to lack for companions."

"Maybe it looked that way from your perspective, but I assure you nothing could be farther from the truth," she responded. "Harry and Ron were my only close friends and if it hadn't been for the troll incident our first year, our friendship probably never would have happened. Up until then I felt like a pariah. I was actually thinking of asking my parents to let me come home and go back to Muggle schools."

"Merlin forbid. Potter wouldn't have survived the war without you."

Hermione shook her head. "You never give Harry enough credit. And as far as the legions of friends you seem to think I had, I suppose later I could count Neville and Luna and maybe Ginny, although she's questionable—she was always worried I'd somehow steal Harry away. As if that would happen. Harry's always been the brother I never had, and she ended up driving him away herself with her possessiveness and jealousy."

As Hermione ordered, Severus wondered how so much that he'd believed to be true about her could have been so wrong. She'd always been in the centre of things, thus he'd always assumed that she was a popular student. Of course, he'd also thought she carried something of a superior air about her, always trying to prove she was smarter than everyone else, and he'd judged her harshly for it. Was it possible she'd just been a shy, lonely girl trying to win others acceptance by showing off her intelligence? He couldn't help but think maybe he'd been wrong about in his assessment...and possibly other things as well.

"Severus?"

He looked up to realize that she must have said his name more than once.

"Did you decide what you want, or do you need more time, sir?" asked the waitress.

"Sorry, I was lost in thought. I'll have the cottage pie."

The waitress nodded and left. Hermione narrowed her gaze and studied him for a moment, her nose crinkled as she pondered. "You certainly seemed far away. What were you thinking about so intently?"

Severus gave her a wisp of a smile as he leaned forward. "You," he said as he tapped the tip of her nose. Her eyes grew wide and she stared up at him as he stood. "I'm going to pop over to the gents. Back in just a bit."

Hermione's mouth hung open in shock as she watched him leave the room. "Holy Hufflepuff, what just happened here?" she muttered under her breath. _Was he... did he... Holy shit! Was Severus Snape flirting with me?_ She wrapped her fingers around the stem of her wineglass and chugged an extra large gulp.

She was deep in thought, pondering her next move, when Ali hurried in and plopped down in Severus' vacant seat. "Where did the hunk go? Nooo, Hermione! Don't tell me you managed to chase him off already?"

Hermione's head snapped up. "Hunk? Severus? Are you serious?"

Ali shrugged. "Aren't you? About him, I mean? Don't lie, I've seen how you look at him. Oh, he's not a pretty boy, that's for sure, but he's got this air of—I don't know, strength or power or control or... something. Sends shivers down my spine, y'know? Plus I've always had this thing for older guys. So, where is he, did you lose him already?"

"No, he went to the loo. Hey aren't you supposed to be working, instead of out here interrogating me?" Hermione teased with a grin.

"Taking a break before the main rush starts," Ali said with a shrug. "Don't try to change the subject, Hermione. So what's the deal with this one. He really was your teacher, yeah?"

"Yeah, and that makes this all the more confusing. It's not like I had a typical schoolgirl crush on him, or ever even thought of him like that—until today. And he didn't like me at all, quite the opposite in fact."

Ali looked truly shocked. "What? I didn't think there was a teacher alive that didn't love Hermione—the brain—Granger."

"Well, you've met one now," Hermione replied with a chuckle. "The thing is, Ali, I'm not sure what to think. It almost seemed a few minutes ago as if he were..." She hesitated, nervously shredding the cocktail napkin. "As if he were teasing me, or flirting with me or something... And believe me that is a totally un-Snape-like move. And earlier, at the park, after the scene with Mitchell, he helped me, he took care of me." She went on to explain what had happened, except for the part about Severus having special healing potions on hand, instead making them anti-histamines and inhalers. "I don't really know how to explain it exactly... it's just... I guess, he made me feel so safe, "she mused. "And at the same time, when he was holding me, I was really turned on." She laughed and shook her head. "Gods, Ali, I don't know what to do."

Ali was quiet for a bit, idly tracing patterns with her finger on the table. Finally she looked up. "You really like this guy, right? And it seems pretty obvious from what you said that there's a strong chemistry between you two, as well." Then she laughed at her own words. " _Chemistry,_ get it? Chemistry with your old chemistry teacher?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, but nodded so fast in assent that she felt like one of those crazy bobble-head dolls, hoping Ali would tell her what she should do now.

"Then here's my best advice, ducky. Try to forget the past, that he was your teacher, that you were his student. Pretend you're just two people. Start out like that – he's some bloke you just met and you're wild about him. If you can manage it, take him home and shag his brains out. If things are meant to work out they will, and if not... Well, if not I guess it's just what's meant to be, and at least you'll have got a decent shag out of the whole deal. Right?"

Hermione looked at her best friend and burst out in a fit of nervous giggles. If memory served her correctly what Ali had described was almost exactly how she and Roddy had started out together. "Right, sort of like 'que sera sera' then."

"Exactly!" Ali countered, giving her a cheeky wink. "Like Doris fucking Day. Whatever will be, will be. You got the idea now, love." She whipped her mobile out of her pocket. "Whoops, I've only got about three minutes before I have to get back to work and I haven't shared my newest Penny pics."

"Aww... Penny! How is my gorgeous goddaughter?" Looking at the first picture, Hermione melted. Penelope Jean Talbot was two and a half years old and a fair mixture of both her parents. She had Rod's dark curly hair and fair complexion, but she'd inherited Ali's cupid's bow mouth and her deep green eyes. So green in fact, they reminded Hermione of Harry's. The little terror had Auntie Hermione wrapped tightly around her little finger. "Ah, gods, Al. She's so beautiful and I think she must have grown an inch in just the few weeks since I saw her last."

"What are you looking at?"

Hermione started at the deep voice and looked up to see Severus standing there.

"Sorry, love, I'm in your spot," said Ali as she made to move.

"No need to get up. You're fine." Severus slid onto the bench next to Hermione. "Budge over, Granger."

Surprised by his request, she hesitated momentarily but ultimately did indeed 'budge'. She expected him to perch on the edge of the seat but instead he slid right in next to her and made himself comfortable. So much so, in fact, that she could feel the heat of his thigh brushing against hers. Butterflies! Butterflies! Damn, was he trying to make her crazy?

He reached out and tilted her hand holding Ali's mobile so that they both could see the screen. Then he surprised her yet again when he proceeded to scroll through the photos, expertly swiping from right to left.

"Who's this?" he asked.

"That's our original lucky Penny," said Ali. "Penelope Jean."

"Yours, I presume?" he asked Ali, as he leaned in and spread his fingers across the screen enlarging the shot. "Ah, yes, I can see she clearly has her mother's eyes." Glancing back to Hermione, he added, "And she shares your middle name, Hermione. Your namesake I presume?"

Surprised that he even knew her middle name, she nodded. "Yes, she's my godchild. A sweet, lovely little girl, much like I was at her age, I'm sure," she replied with a teasing nudge.

"Yes, I can see that." Severus directed his gaze back to the screen, currently showing a shot of perfect Penny with her mouth open wide, face scrunched up red and angry, apparently screaming bloody murder."

Hermione nearly choked. "Oh dear gods, Ali! Why on earth would you take a picture of her like that—and why keep it?"

Ali turned the phone back towards her, glanced down at the screen and laughed. "Blackmail purposes. For when she's older." She put the phone back in her pocket and stood. "Well, it's back to the nightly grind for me. Hope you both enjoy your meal. If I don't get a chance to stop back before you leave, professor, it was nice to meet you and I hope we'll be seeing more of you in the future. Hermione, please don't stay away so long again, love, and call me soon."

Hermione gave her a warm smile. "I will, Al. I'm sorry for worrying you."

Their dinners arrived, and although she expected Severus to move back to the opposite side of the table he remained next to her. She was so distracted by his nearness that at first she didn't think she'd get through the meal at all. The way his fingers brushed against hers when he passed her the salt, or his hand rested on hers to steady her glass as he freshened her wine, or he shifted subtly closer so his thigh rubbed against hers, it all drove her thoroughly mad. Before long, however, Severus drew her into a companionable conversation. They spent the rest of the meal discussing mutual acquaintances, her job and what she hated about it, his travels, and what the rest of wizarding world had been up to while he had been gone.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Severus sat back with a sigh and pushed his plate away. Hermione had been right, the food here was good.

Their waitress came over to begin clearing the plates. "Can I interest either of you in pudding tonight?"

"I'll just have a coffee, please," Severus said.

"Coffee for me, too, with cream please." Hermione hesitated for a moment. "Oh, it can't hurt to ask. Are there any specials tonight?"

"Yes, Miss. We have a blackberry apple crumble, a bakewell tart, or sticky toffee pudding."

Hermione groaned.

"What?" he asked. "If you want something go ahead and order it."

She frowned. "I'm so full. But they do make the best sticky toffee pudding I've ever tasted."

"I could pack it up in a take-away box for you, miss. I'll put the sauce in a separate container. It's just as good warmed up at home, I can testify to that myself," she added with a wink.

Hermione still looked undecided. Her tongue swiped across her bottom lip, then she nibbled on it in thought and sucked it in. Severus bumped her with his shoulder and she looked up at him startled, her eyes wide. He'd leaned in so close he could feel her surprised huff of breath on his cheek. He turned slightly so his lips were right next to her ear and whispered, "Oh, go ahead. You know you want to." A sharp gasp escaped her lips and a flush rose again in her cheeks. Spy though he might be, he would _not_ sink to using Legilimency on her, even though he would give anything to know what she was thinking at that very moment.

She quickly composed herself. "Yes, thank you – taking it home sounds lovely." She turned to Severus. "If you'd let me out please, I'm going to the ladies quick, while she gets the coffee."

He rose to let her out of the booth and watched she walked out of the room. He couldn't help but admire the way the tight denim jeans hugged her arse. He'd never thought he would look at Hermione Granger in such a manner. But after the brief conversation with her friend's husband, who had waylaid him earlier when he'd been on his way back from the loo, he'd hardly been able to think of anything else but her...

"Professor, I won't keep you," the man had said, "but could I have a moment? I'm Rod Talbot, Ali's husband. I know we weren't formally introduced, but Ali asked me to have a word with you—about Hermione."

"Ahh, Yes. I suppose you want to tell me to stay away from her. That I'm far too old for her and the fact that I was her teacher is scandalous." Severus had expected such a reaction from others, especially her friends, when he'd first considered the idea of he and Hermione appearing together in public.

Rod looked dumbfounded. "Uh... no. That's not what I was going to say at all."

Now it was Severus' turn to look surprised. "It's not?"

"No. Not even close. Ali and I already noticed the way she's been looking at you when you're not watching. I'm sure I've seen a few telling glances you cast her way as well, so I feel confident there's an interest there. We think you might be just what Hermione needs, you're someone she knows, someone she can trust. I think she's not been able to find that of late. What I wanted to say was to warn you about that Crenshaw bloke she recently gave the boot. He's a real git, and I'm worried he might be a bother to Hermione."

Severus nodded in agreement. "Yes, two-minute Mitch. We met, sort of, earlier today."

Rod barked out a sharp laugh. "Two-minute Mitch? She told you about _that_?"

"No, I happened to overhear it, not that I was eavesdropping, mind you. She told _you_?" Severus asked, wondering just how close Hermione was to her friend's husband.

"Oh, God no! She told Ali. But she always ends up telling me everything. Ali also offered her my services to go talk to the wanker and tell him to stay the bloody hell away from Hermione, but she said no. Said that she's sure the situation is straightened out now. I'm not convinced of that. I don't trust that bastard and you should be on your guard."

"Thank you, Rod. I appreciate the advice. From what I witnessed, I don't trust him either. I assure you, I'll make sure that Hermione stays safe." Severus shook his hand and turned to go back to his table, but Rod's sober voice stopped him.

"Severus," he said. "A word of advice. Don't worry about what other people think—the age difference, the fact that she was your student—the only thing that really matters is what you and Hermione think. Believe me, I know. Me and Ali, we're different. She comes from a fine well-to-do family, and I...well... I don't." He gave a negligent shrug. "I grew up rough, I guess you might say. There's a lot of fine folks who would say I got no business being with a nice girl like her, but the two of us, we decided not to listen to those folks."

Severus looked at the young man with a new respect. "I think you both made the right choice, and I thank you for your excellent advice."

As he'd approached the alcove where their booth was, he'd overheard Hermione talking with Ali. He wasn't _really_ eavesdropping, but old habits were hard to break. So he'd paused silently behind a large potted shrub and in utter surprise had heard Hermione reveal how turned on she'd gotten while he'd been saving her life. No wonder she'd been squirming around so much as he held her close. She wanted him but she was confused by her feelings...

He'd waited in suspense as Ali contemplated her reply, then let out his breath in relief as she advised Hermione to forget about their past and pretend he was some bloke she'd just met. When Ali told her she should take him home and shag is brains out, he'd had to practically bite off his tongue to suppress the groan that threatened to escape!

He'd had to hide behind that blasted shrub for several minutes, reciting complex potions recipes in his head, waiting for his eager cock to settle down. He'd decided then and there to subtly encourage Hermione, knowing that if he suddenly came on strong she would be suspicious. So he'd sat next to her, sliding close enough for their thighs to touch, their warmth to mingle. He'd casually brushed his fingers against hers throughout dinner and touched her fleetingly whenever he could. Remembering how his voice had soothed her earlier, he'd spoken to her about anything he could think of.

He'd never thought of Hermione Granger in such a way before, or any other student for that matter – he hadn't been one of those pervy teachers who lusted after nubile teenage girls. But clearly she wasn't a schoolgirl now and he couldn't stop thinking about her. As he'd observed her throughout the evening, he realized there was very little left of that girl he recalled from their Hogwarts years, and much to his shock he was definitely attracted to the woman she was now.

Sweet Merlin, when she'd wavered about the pudding and gnawed at her lip, he'd wanted to kiss and suck at her mouth himself to sooth away any self-inflicted damage. When he'd whispered in her ear that she should get the pudding to go, he'd thought she might go up in flames. Her warm huff of surprised breath had caressed his face and that lovely pink shade had stained her cheeks again. Oh yes, he was quite aware now that Hermione Granger was indeed a woman...

"Severus?"

Surprised, he looked up to see Hermione standing next to the table. He hadn't even noticed her approach. Before he could stand, she disappointed him by sliding into the seat across from him instead of next to him. Still, the view wasn't bad from this side of the table, so he wouldn't complain.

"You looked deep in thought. What were you thinking about just now?"

One corner of his lips quirked up in a Snape-ish half smile and he repeated his answer from earlier in the evening. "You."

Hermione's eyes narrowed and she glared at him for a moment, wondering what on earth he was up too. _Was_ he flirting with her? Or was he merely toying with her? Merlin's balls! She didn't know what to think, or how to trust anymore. She seemed to second guess everything everyone said or did. The idea that he might have actually been thinking of her made her warm all over, but the thought that he might be setting her up for some cruel put-down brought an ache to the middle of her chest.

"You have to stop saying things like that," she finally said softly.

Before Severus could reply the waitress arrived with their coffee and Hermione's take away box. "Sorry for taking so long," she said, "I was waiting for a fresh pot to brew."

"Thank you," said Hermione. "Could you leave the check now too, please?"

"Of course." She sifted through several paper tickets from her apron pocket, finally laying one face down on their table. "Thank you both for coming into The Lucky Penny, please come back again soon," she said with a smile.

Hermione fiddled with her coffee cup, adding some cream, stirring it around, adding another dollop and stirring some more, round and round, her spoon clinking on the cup. Avoidance tactics. When she finally did look up, it was to find Severus staring directly at her, his brows drawn together with that tight little crease right in between, indicating his displeasure. She'd been lifting the cup to take a sip but at his severe look she froze with it halfway to her lips and set it back on the table. "What?"

"When you ask me a question, should I not speak the truth to you?"

"i _Is/i_ it the truth?" she said defensively, not needing to ask what question he was referring to. "You gave exactly the same answer earlier when I asked a similar question. I want to believe that's a good thing, but I can't help but wonder if you might be toying with me somehow, teasing me, or setting me up for some cruel joke." Hermione felt the sting of tears behind her eyes and had to blink rapidly to keep them at bay.

Severus' jaw clenched and he took a deep breath before speaking so softly that she had to lean in to hear him. "Woman, you and I are going to have a very serious talk in the near future about the kind of men you have been seeing, and why the first thing that pops into your mind when a man tells you he's thinking of you is that he's going to hurt you somehow." He sighed then and visibly relaxed a bit. "As to why it is that I haven't given a single thought to Hermione Granger in the past nine years and now suddenly I can't get her out of my head, I have no fucking idea."

Hermione tentatively rested her fingers over the top of his clenched hand and with the hint of a smile asked softly, "Really?"

Severus gave her a disgusted look. "Of course, really. Do you think I'd admit to to such a thing if it weren't true? The sorry truth of the matter is that I've thought of little else i _but/i_ you since that moment earlier when you walked away from me in the park."

Hermione's tentative smile morphed into a happy grin as she squeezed his hand. "Me too!" Without a single word of explanation, she picked up the bill and pulled enough cash from her pocket to more than cover it. She stood and held her hand out to him. "Come."

Severus looked at their untouched cups of coffee then up at her in confusion.

"Leave it," she commanded, although she did reach over to snag the bag with her treat. Grabbing his hand, she led the way through the pub.

She nearly ran over Ali as they reached the entry to the bar proper. "Whoa, Hermione. You look like a woman on a mission." Hermione gave her a telling look, but Ali merely laughed and urged her on. "You go girl!"

"G'night, Hermione...Professor," called Rod as they passed the bar.

Hermione, unwilling to release Severus' hand, merely waved a goodbye with the bag holding her sticky toffee pudding and continued resolutely on her way out the door. Once outside, she looked both ways then, making a tactical decision, went to the right. Two storefronts down she veered sharply into a quiet dark alleyway, pulling Severus with her.

"Hermione! What on earth –"

Before Severus could finish his sentence, Hermione had pushed him up against the building and plastered herself to him, going up on her toes and snaking her arms up around his neck to pull him down for a deep kiss. After a millisecond of shocked hesitation, he joined in enthusiastically. One of his hands slid down to squeeze and knead her arse cheek as he pulled her snugly against his body, while his other hand drifted upward to cup the back of her head and hold her strategically exactly where he wanted her.

Hermione moaned softly and acquiesced, letting Severus take charge of the kiss. This was what she wanted, what she'd been missing all along, there wasn't anything wrong with her. All she'd needed was this chemistry, this spark, and she never in a million years would have thought to look for it in Severus Snape. She thanked her lucky stars he'd been there in the park this morning eavesdropping on her little scene with Mitch, or she never would have known.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The soft moans escaping from Hermione's throat were driving him mad. He had to slow things down before he embarrassed himself by coming in his pants like horny fifth-year. After the way he'd made fun of her last partner, he certainly didn't want to bear the moniker "seven-second-Severus."

He broke off the kiss and pulled back, resting his forehead against hers for a moment, pausing to catch his breath. After a few seconds he lifted his head to look down into her face. There was a slightly crooked smile on her face and her eyes were glazed over like she was drunk on lust. His ego swelled at the knowledge he'd put that look there.

"Hermione. What the hell was that?"

Her crooked smile turned into a thousand-watt grin. "I know, right? I've been wanting to kiss you all night long. But I had no idea it would be so perfect."

Severus growled and swept her up, turning around to pin her against the wall, hiking her a little higher so he could kiss her without having to stoop down. Her legs wrapped themselves around his waist as if it were the most natural thing in the world, and maybe it was. It certainly put her at the perfect level for him to grind his hard cock against the seam of her jeans.

In this position, her lips were at just the right level for him to devour. Then he could slide his way over to suckle on her ear lobe before slipping down the column of her neck to nibble on that spot where it met the top of her shoulder. From there it was obvious he should continue his way across, dropping tender kisses along first one collarbone then the other one and up that side of her neck. All of this seemed to meet with Hermione's full approval as she returned his kisses and ground against him as she whispered his name, her voice rough with passion. "Severus... oh Severus!"

She arched against him, pressing her breasts into his chest. Until that moment he hadn't even given a thought to her breasts. He'd always been a breast man and he had a hunch that he wouldn't be disappointed by Hermione's. He wanted to see them, touch them, taste them. Unbidden, his left hand started to slide up under her shirt before he came to his senses. What was he thinking? They were huddled in a dark, damp alley on a side street in London – he couldn't fuck her here, for Salazar's sake. He pulled his lips from hers and spoke firmly over her murmured protests. "Hermione, we can't do this here."

"Severus, no," she whispered. "Please don't stop."

"Come home with me."

"Yes, please," she replied with a breathy sigh, sounding as if he'd offered her the best present on earth.

"Your wish is my command," he said, holding her close. "Oh, wait. Damn. My wards. I need to key you in first." He quickly slid his wand into his hand and made short work of the spell that would allow her to pass through his wards unharmed.

Hermione frowned up at him. "What would have happened to me without that spell?"

"Let's just say nothing pleasant. My wards are what you might call... somewhat aggressive. Possibly illegal... well, probably... no, definitely illegal, so don't mention that to anyone in authority."

"Severus," she chided.

"Never mind that now, just hold on tight."

Seconds later, Apparition complete, they arrived safely inside the entryway to Severus' home, landing conveniently just a few steps inside the front door. With Hermione in his arms and her legs still wrapped around his waist, he was able to pin her against the door and take up exactly where they had left off. Kissing her softly, Severus decided to take his own sweet time to work her back up to a frenzy. As he supported her with one arm under her bum and used his body pressed against her to hold her to the door, his other hand slid up under her shirt to explore the breasts he'd been admiring earlier. He set out to make an intimate study of all things Hermione.

Hermione felt his hand on her skin and eagerly reached down to assist him by pulling her jumper up over her head and wiggling out of the sleeves and hurriedly unbuttoning the shirt underneath. Not waiting for her to take it off, Severus wandlessly vanished it all, the jumper, the shirt, and the lace-trimmed pale pink bra she wore beneath. His hand played over her breasts, stroking softly, then cupping them each in turn. His fingers quickly moved to pinch and flick and tease her now-taut nipples. With a groan he buried his face in her cleavage and proceeded to work his way around each breast, kissing and licking and nibbling around the fullness of each before zeroing in to torment her nipples, sucking and nipping one before switching his attention to the other. Hermione didn't think she could endure this for long without bursting into flames.

Her fingers slid through his hair, cupping the back of his head and holding him to her. "More," she murmured. Severus moved his leg between hers, his knee braced against the door so that when he loosened his grip on Hermione she slid down and straddled his thigh, her pussy pressing perfectly there. She ground against him as he pushed her even more firmly down, her voice hoarse as she frantically begged him for release. He didn't bother to take the time to physically remove her shoes, socks, jeans or knickers—they met the same fate as her other clothes, meaning she had no idea where he'd sent them—and as soon as they were gone he lowered her slowly until her feet touched the floor, as he deftly slid two fingers through her sopping slit to plunge inside. He continued suckling her now over-sensitized nipples as his fingers thrust deep and sure and his thumb firmly circled her clit. It didn't take much of this before Hermione's orgasm burst over her, and she screamed his name so loud she worried that his neighbors would hear her, as neither of them had bothered with a silencing spell.

She could hardly catch her breath. "Sweet Salazar, Severus. What was that?"

"That, my dear, was a hell of a lot of fun," he replied smugly. "Didn't you think so?"

Hermione lowered her eyes, feeling almost shy after having such an explosive reaction. She hadn't come like that in years... or maybe ever... and he hadn't even fucked her yet. " _Fun_? Gods, if it gets to be any more fun than that I think you'll be the death of me."

He chuckled, "I'll make sure you survive, my dear. If you're unused to such activity, perhaps you've been consorting with the wrong sort of lovers."

Severus led her to the sofa, and tugged her down to sit on his lap, holding and soothing her as she came down from her orgasm-induced high. He stroked her back and nuzzled her neck, all the while murmuring soft words into her ear. Hermione was feeling a bit awkward now, realizing that while she was completely naked, he was still fully dressed, a fact that seemed not to bother Severus a whit.

Deciding that turn about was fair play, she set out to have her way with him this time. She tugged on the black jumper he wore until she managed to get it over his head. Beneath it he wore a plain white vest, She made short work of that as well and lost no time running her palms everywhere she could reach, across his shoulders, down his arms, then back up to skim down his chest to his abdomen, warming his skin with her hands and scraping him lightly with her fingernails. She shifted off his lap to sit beside him and bent down so her lips could follow where her hands had gone. She settled for quite some time over his tight nipples, licking and nipping and torturing him as he had done to her. Severus drew his breath in sharply and released it in a long slow groan of pleasure. Pleased with his reaction, she slid off the sofa and down onto her knees settling between his legs and reached up to undo his belt.

Severus reached out a hand to stop her. "Wait, Hermione, don't..."

She pulled back sharply with a hurt look. "You don't want me to?" After the way he'd touched her, the things he'd done to her, the way he'd made her act, and now he didn't want her to touch him? She felt a sudden rush of embarrassment. Her reaction to him had been so strong and uninhibited and now he was pushing her away...

She tried to cover herself as she turned away, but he put a gentle hand on her arm to prevent her.

"No, please. Stop. You don't understand. I do want you, _desperately_ , but if you touch me right now, or put your mouth on me, or even breathe on me, I know I'll lose control and I don't want that."

She looked up at him and tentatively touched his hand. "Severus, I don't care if that happens. Merlin, look at how fast you sent me up in flames. We'll just play a bit and start all over again."

"You were amazing, pet. I loved watching you come and I want to do it again and again. But the first time I come with you, I want to be inside you. To do that, I need to be in control. I promise you'll get your chance later to touch me and do anything you'd like to me, you have my word. Will you trust me?"

Hermione nodded with a shy smile, her confidence returning. "Yes, Severus. I will."

Severus stood and taking her hand helped her to her feet. "Then come upstairs with me."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Severus led Hermione across the room to the staircase and, with his hand lightly on the small of her back, urged her up the steps. Hermione paused on the landing a step above him and turned. Draping her arms over his shoulders she gave him a tender kiss. "I just want you to know, Severus, that I do trust you, completely. And that's something that I haven't been able to say to anyone in quite some time."

"Thank you for that, pet," he replied, enfolding her in a warm hug that anyone who knew him would have considered totally unlike him. They stood together for a moment, holding each other tightly, until Hermione began kissing and nibbling at his neck. Severus chuckled and scooped her into his arms. "Naughty girl. Let's finish this upstairs."

The door was ajar so he was able to nudge it open with his foot while still holding Hermione, but once inside he set her on her feet and firmly closed the door behind them. A wave of his hand magically pulled down the duvet and lit several candles around the room, bathing it in a soft light. Motioning toward the bed he said, "Climb up and lie on your back."

Hermione glanced back at him with a look that said she wanted to roll her eyes but didn't quite have the nerve. Placing one knee on the end of the bed she slowly crawled up to the head of the bed, making sure to wiggle her arse at him as she did. He suppressed a grin as she rolled onto her back and got in place, then ordered, "Reach up and wrap your fingers around the spindles on the bed frame and hold on tight."

Hermione complied, arms above her and her head and shoulders elevated by the pillows. She lifted her head to look at him as he began to unbuckle his belt. "Has anyone ever told you that you're rather bossy?"

He paused to look at her sternly. "Is that going to be a problem for you?"

Hermione pretended to consider. "I guess not... If really you want to know the truth," she added with a wide grin, "I think I like it."

"Good," he said, pulling the belt from his trousers and dropping it to the floor. "Then spread your legs wide..." Her legs snapped apart before he could even finish his instructions, forcing him to choke back a laugh, "... and pull your feet back toward you, knees bent." She did exactly as he said. He proceeded to slowly undo the button of his trousers and lower his zipper as he enjoyed the sight before him. "Hmm... Lovely. But wait..." Severus grabbed a pillow and folded it in half. "Lift your bum." He tucked it under her, raising her hips. "Ahh... much better," he sighed as he stepped back to admire the view of her pretty pussy now on full display.

Hermione's blush returned in full force and she watched him closely as he continued to slowly undress himself. His gaze never wavered from her and by time he was naked, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes glassy with need. He stepped to the foot of the bed and stared down at her with a hungry look.

"Severus, you're embarrassing me. Can you please stop staring at me— _there_."

"No, I can't." He smirked at her discomfort. "For the past couple of hours I've been thinking of nothing but getting you naked and looking at you _there_ , of tasting you and touching you all over. And now—voila! Here you are—in my bed. So I'm going to enjoy every second of it."

Hermione groaned. She let go of the spindles to reach for him. "Merlin's balls, Severus! This is torture. Are you trying to drive me mad? Because if you are, it's working. Just fuck me, please. I need you so much."

He shook his head. "Hermione, you said you'd trust me. I will give you what you need, what we both need, I promise. But please, let me do it my way. Can you do that for me?" With a sigh she nodded and reached up to grasp the spindles tightly.

He'd been telling the truth earlier, when he'd said that if she touched him he would lose control. At this point he feared he'd come the instant he thrust into her tight, hot pussy, and knowing about her previous fiasco with Mitch the dunderhead, he didn't want their first time to be a similar disappointment. He knew damn well how to pleasure a woman, and if he could give her another orgasm or two beforehand, she might not notice if he didn't last quite as long as he'd like.

Severus brought one knee onto the end of the bed, then the other, slowly moving between her spread legs. Propping himself on his elbows he pushed her thighs a bit wider so he could wedge his shoulders between them, then used both his thumbs to spread her outer lips. He took his time, admiring her pussy, all plump and swollen, her folds flushed a dark pink like a perfect flower and all of it drenched in her sweet juices. He could have stared at her all night, but she smelled absolutely divine and he didn't want to wait any longer to taste her. He buried his face in her pussy and feasted on her, licking and sucking and thrusting his tongue against her tender flesh.

Hermione moaned and writhed against his mouth. "Ahhh... Severus, my gods!" She'd expected a much different approach: that he'd go slowly, to tease and torture her for a while. But apparently he wasn't in the mood for a slow, tender build-up...not that she was complaining. He was devouring her like a starving man at a holiday feast. Sweet Circe's tits, this man deserved an Order of Merlin First Class for use of his magical tongue above and beyond the call of duty.

She must have said that last bit out loud, because he gave a sharp bark of laughter. "Then quit wiggling so much, and let my magical tongue do its work."

Hermione giggled at his comment, and then realized she couldn't recall the last time she'd been with a man she felt so comfortable with that they could laugh together, even during sex. It felt liberating. "I don't think I can be still, Severus. It feels so good."

"Try," he murmured. "If it feels good, that means I'm doing it right. But I'm enjoying my treat and I don't want to worry that you're going to break my nose with an over-enthusiastic thrust."

"I'll do my best, love, but I... ohh...yesss..." she gasped. "That! Whatever _that_ was. I'll try to be still, I promise, but don't stop. Please, don't stop."

With a low chuckle he continued his ministrations. She soon learned that her earlier expectations of teasing and torturing were correct after all – he just hadn't started out with them. He took her to the very edge of ecstasy, only to ease back before she could topple over, then began again and repeated the process, until she was insane with need. As she neared the peak for the third time, her desperation came out in babbled demands."There—right there. More. Harder. Don't stop!" When he slowed she cursed at him in at least three different languages. "El hijo de perra! Stronzo! Fuck, don't you dare stop!" Then, fearing that he _would_ stop, she begged "Oh, dear goddess, please. Please...please, Severus. Oh, please let me come. Please don't stop."

This time he didn't, and Hermione soared.

Severus discreetly wiped his face on a corner of the sheet before kissing his way up Hermione's body, until he lay beside her. She draped an arm over him and rested her head on his chest, listening to the strong beat of his heart.

They lay quietly for a few minutes, his hand stroking slowly up and down her side...then he went further, over her hip to come to rest on top of her mound.

She tensed and squirmed a bit. "Severus, it's too soon. I don't think I can," she whispered, even as she nuzzled the side of his neck, nipping and sucking lightly.

"Oh, I think you can, sweet. You'll be surprised to find what you can do with the proper motivation." He proceeded to offer her said motivation, slipping one finger between her folds to find her slick and wet and ready. He slid a finger gently up and down several times, reveling in her gasp of pleasure before slipping inside her to twist and probe until he hit just the right spot. She sucked in a sharp breath, holding it momentarily then releasing it in a low moan as he caressed her.

"Sweet Salazar, Severus. How do you do this to me?" Mere minutes ago she'd been totally depleted and now she craved him all over again.

He added a second finger, continuing the same steady rhythm on that same magic spot inside her. He kissed her lips letting her taste herself on his tongue. After a bit he kissed his way down her neck and on to tease her nipples. Keeping his right hand busy finger-fucking her, he propped himself up on his left elbow, giving him a clear view of her entire body. He shifted his thumb up to circle around and over her clitoris.

She could feel the tremors starting already. "Unh... unh, oh my sweet goddess, Severus," she cried out. "Oh, I can't... I want... Oh, fuck, I'm going to come again!"

"Do it. Eyes up here, on me, Hermione, now. I want to watch you come for me."

Five minutes ago Hermione would have sworn she couldn't possibly come again without at least an hour to recover; now it felt like she might never stop coming. "Oh my gods. Oh my gods. Oh. My. Gods. Severus!" She screamed his name as she flew off the edge again.

Severus watched her eyes dilate and glaze over and he felt a deep sense of pleasure as she cried out her release. He'd made sure of her complete satisfaction, thank the gods – now he could fuck her properly.

He rose up and, straddling her hips, bent down to kiss her lips, her chin, her neck. He drew back, gauging her readiness, and holding his cock, placed it at the top of her slit. He held back from penetrating her fully at first; he slid up and down through her sopping pussy lips several times, lubing himself with her own juices and bumping over her clit again and again. Hermione groaned when he finally pushed the head of his dick inside, teasing her – and then her hands slid down his back to grab his arse and pull him firmly against her. She was so perfect, so hot and slick and tight around him. Fuck! He'd meant to take this slow, to ease into her, to take his time, but once his hungry cock got inside her he just couldn't stop himself. With one long smooth glide he was buried to the hilt inside Hermione Granger's amazing pussy.

She gasped and clutched him tightly. "Oh gods, Severus. I didn't think it could get any better, but this is... it's just..."

"I know... it's..."

"Perfect," they both said at the same time, and their mouths joined together in a passionate kiss.

Severus felt her walls flutter and clench around his cock as she groaned in pleasure. He pulled out and slammed back in hard."As much as I'd love to take this slow, pet, I'm afraid I can't. It's going be deep and fast and rough..."

"Oh yes, please," Hermione whispered, excitement lighting her eyes as she wrapped her legs around him and crossed her ankles over his arse. "Take me."

Severus Snape was no fool. He didn't need to be asked twice.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Severus' fear that he would lose control as soon as he entered Hermione had proven false. While he might not have lasted as long as he'd have liked, it was longer than two-minute Mitch, and more than long enough to please them both. He'd worried briefly, though, that he might have been too rough in his frenzy. "Are you alright? I didn't hurt y..."

"I'm fine, Severus. It was perfect, _you_ were perfect." Hermione sighed in contentment as she snuggled close to him. She burrowed herself against him, her back to his front, reached back and pulled his arm securely around her. In a matter of mere seconds she was sound asleep.

He lay there stiffly for a moment, unsure how to react. He'd never been a cuddler – quite the opposite, in fact. More the type to leave a woman's bed, or demand that she leave his, directly after the act. Surprisingly, he had no such inclinations this time. After a couple of minutes he relaxed and pulled her even tighter to him, a palm cupping her breast, his nose nuzzling against her hair and catching the lingering scent of peach from her shampoo. He drifted off to sleep thinking about creating a special scent just for her. He'd use nectarine; it was not quite as sweet, more subtle than peach. He would blend it with a pure dark Madagascar vanilla, and just a hint of spice, cinnamon maybe—no, too common... cloves perhaps? Yes, cloves would be perfect, sharp enough to have a little bite, but warm, sweet, and intense, so much like Hermione.

Severus awoke with a snort, surprised to find his room in full light. He was normally a restless sleeper and rarely made it much past dawn, but a glance at the clock revealed it was nearly half past eight. Unheard of for him. Stretching, he turned to find the spot next to him empty, although Hermione's scent still lingered on the pillow. He leaned over to take a deep whiff. He assumed she'd gone into the bathroom – the door was ajar – but he heard no sound from within. In fact, as he sat up he realized there were no sounds at all. His home was completely silent. Looking around the room he saw no signs of her clothes or any indication that she'd ever been there at all. He placed his hand on the spot where Hermione had slept and it was cold; she'd been gone for some time.

At first he was irritated that she hadn't bothered to wake him for a goodbye, or an explanation. She hadn't even left a note. Just to be sure he wasn't jumping to conclusions—he'd been accused of such in the past—he threw on his robe and stomped down the stairs. A quick glance into each room confirmed that she was gone. The nerve of the woman! The only trace of her was the take-away bag from the pub, left sitting on the table by the door. She must have dropped it there last night after they'd Apparated in. He snatched it up and carried it to the kitchen, intending to toss it in the bin, but just before he dropped it in he relented. He could sense the stasis spell she'd put on it to keep it fresh and he liked sticky toffee pudding as well as the next man, so instead he dropped it on the table before he stormed back upstairs.

Once back in his room, he dropped his robe and went into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly behind him. That felt so satisfying, he opened it up and slammed it a couple more times, just for good measure. He proceeded through his morning routine – a piss, a shave, turning the water on in the shower to warm up while he brushed his teeth. During all this he went from merely irritated to angry, thinking about Hermione and her friend Ali's advice to "take him home and shag his brains out." Well, she'd managed that alright, hadn't she? And there he'd been afterward, drifting off to dreamland while planning to concoct a unique scent especially for her, like some kind of love-sick fool. What an idiot he was. This was obviously nothing more than a one-night stand for her.

Stepping into the shower he turned the water as hot as he could stand and proceeded to wash his hair, and scrub his body. He'd intended to finish his shower with his usual morning wank, but when he tried to conjure up his regular stimulating fantasies, all his mind could picture was her. Not that he didn't get hard – no problem there – but he didn't want to wank off to thoughts of her; in fact he didn't want to think of her at all. His anger burned hotter, into a white rage. Damn the bitch, she'd even ruined this for him. He was going to get dressed, track her down, and give her a piece of his mind!

A plan in place, he stepped from the shower and yanked the towel down so violently he nearly ripped the rack from the wall. After drying himself vigorously he took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down. He quickly combed his hair and stepped into his room to get dressed. He'd barely had time to don his pants and trousers when he sensed that something was not right.

Summoning his wand he looked around the room but saw nothing unusual. _Sniff..._ "What the hell?" Another _sniff_... "Bacon..." _sniff, sniff_... "and coffee." Not wasting another second Severus snagged a t-shirt from his drawer, pulling it on as he ran down the stairs.

He rushed into the kitchen so quickly he didn't see the stool next to the cupboard and sent it toppling over with a loud crash.

Hermione shrieked and jumped, clutching her throat. "Good Godric, Severus, you scared the crap out of me!" She took a deep breath to calm herself, then smiled at him. "Good morning sleepy head." She turned back to the cooker to check the eggs.

Severus stared at her, dressed in nothing but his worn white singlet from last night, and was slow to comprehend what was going on. "What are you doing here?" he asked in a strained voice.

"I thought that was obvious. I'm cooking you breakfast," she replied softly.

"But you weren't here before. I came down and checked."

"You had hardly any food on hand aside from coffee. I had to run out to get some things: eggs, bacon, bread, butter, jam." She turned to look at him and noticed the strange expression on his face. "Oh, please don't tell me you're one of those people that can't stand having someone else messing around in your kitchen, like it's your private lab or something."

He didn't answer her, merely frowned darkly.

"Oh my gods, you are one of those people." She reached over, shut off the burners, and took a step back. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you."

"I thought you'd left. Why are you still here?" Severus demanded gruffly, his frown deepening.

"Severus, I explained: I wanted to cook breakfast for you. I don't understand..." Hermione's face paled. "Oh..." Her voice quavered, and her lips seemed to freeze in a horrified 'O' shape. "Oh... I do see... you thought I'd left... because you _expected_ me to be gone before you got up." A sob caught in her throat but she managed to push it back down. "I understand now, this was all just a one-and-done for you, and I'm a complete idiot." She blinked quickly, trying to contain her tears as she muttered under her breath, "Stupid, stupid, stupid girl, will you never learn." Making a concerted effort, she pulled herself together and, with as much dignity as she could muster, stated firmly, "I _am_ leaving now." With that she dashed round him and out of the kitchen.

"Fuck!" Severus, who'd been frozen in place, snapped out of his stupor and smacked a hand to his forehead. Merlin, he was the idiot, not her. "No, Hermione, wait."

He ran through the house, desperate to get to her before she could step outside and Apparate away. If she did, he'd have to fall back on his earlier plan to track her down, but instead of telling her off he'd beg her forgiveness for being a mean surly bastard who always assumed the worst of others. He rounded the corner to the sitting room to see her standing at the front door, her back to him, forehead resting against the door, shoulders slumped in defeat. He approached her slowly, not wanting to upset her more than he already had.

"Hermione?" She had her arms wrapped around herself and she was trembling, he realized she was trying desperately to hold back her tears. Gods, he felt like a complete arse. Hell, he _was_ a complete arse.

Her voice came out low and shaky through clenched teeth. "I'm afraid to try to Apparate across your wards from in here and I certainly can't go out there like this. Please give me my clothes back."

Severus was confused at her request. "Your clothes? I didn't see them anywhere. That's one of the reasons I assumed you'd gone."

"You fucking _vanished_ my clothes, Severus," she snapped angrily. "I have no idea where they went."

He flushed, remembering. "It's a spell I invented. Whenever I vanish clothes that are lying around, they go directly to my laundry hamper." He stepped closer to her, unsure what to say or do to win her back. He wasn't good at things like this. Bugger, damn, hell, fuck, shit...shit, shit. He had to do something or he was going to lose her. "Hermione, sweetheart, please talk to me."

He reached out and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. She flinched but didn't pull away, so he took one more step, carefully wrapped his other arm around her, and slowly pulled her to him, hugging her close. She tensed but didn't tell him to let her go. He dropped his lips close to her ear. "When I woke up, you weren't there. At first I thought you were just in the loo, or downstairs. But I looked everywhere. Your clothes were gone, and there was no sign of you anywhere. I'd forgotten about vanishing them." He felt her relax into him just a bit and figured it was a good sign. "I was upset and hurt that you'd left without a word, without saying goodbye, or leaving a note. I jumped to the conclusion that you were done with me. That you'd had your fun and had just left in the dead of night. I got angry. I swore to track you down and give you a good tongue lashing. When I came downstairs to find you in the kitchen cooking, I was shocked and confused and had no idea what was happening. But I never meant to hurt you, pet, I swear."

She pulled away for a second and he thought he'd lost her, but then she turned and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face against his chest. He scooped her up to carry her to the sofa where he'd held her last night, settling with her in his lap.

"I just wan...wanted to make you breakfast. I...wanted... to do...do something nice for you, S...Se...Severus." Her voice shook; she was still trying not to cry but tears were sliding down her cheeks.

"Shhh..." He held her close. "Shhh... I know. I stupidly over-reacted. I'm very sorry, Hermione. Please, can we put all this behind us?" He tipped her face up toward his and wiped her tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm sorry too, Severus. I really didn't think I'd be gone long enough for you to notice. I should have left a note but honestly, it never even occurred to me."

"How about we agree that we both over-reacted and made some mistakes? I certainly don't want you to leave, and I hope you don't want to leave either, so we'll start over from right now."

"I'd like that," she said, followed by a tremulous sigh. "I like being here in your arms, you make me feel safe. Will you just hold me for a little while?"

"For as long as you want, sweetheart." They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, then Severus frowned. "Hermione, If you couldn't find your clothes, or shoes, how did you go to the store? Did you transfigure my shirt into something more appropriate?" Although the singlet was big on her it still only came to mid-thigh and it was old and worn thin enough to make it practically translucent.

"Oh, I didn't go to the store. I used your Floo to go to Number 12 Grimmauld Place and raided Harry's kitchen. He didn't mind, although he was very curious about who I was going to make breakfast for."

Severus nearly choked. "You Floo'd to Potter's dressed like _that._ "

"Well, I did throw on a jumper you had draped over a chair by the fireplace, it's always so drafty at Grimmauld Place."

"But...why?"

"Well, I'm not at all familiar with your neighborhood, so I didn't know if there was a store nearby. Plus I was a little worried about those wards of yours and if I got out whether or not they would let me back in. I figured as long as I Floo'd out and then straight back I could probably get through okay."

"The Floo is also warded. But you needn't worry, you have full access through all my wards now." Severus felt better knowing that she'd at least been covered somewhat decently, even if Hermione did think of Potter as a brother. "Did you satisfy Potter's curiosity, or leave him wondering?"

She glanced at him nervously. "I did actually—tell him it was you, I mean. I hope that's not a problem."

Severus felt a flash of warmth that she hadn't kept him a secret from her best friend. "Not a problem at all, not for me at least. I'm sure he was horrified at the idea, though. How did he try to talk you out of it?"

"He didn't," Hermione answered with a smirk. "He thought about it for a minute, then said, 'Professor Snape? And you? Hermione, that's brilliant—what a match, why didn't we ever think of that before?'"

"He did not!"

"He did, I swear." She held up her hand. "Witch's honor." Then she leaned in to whisper into his ear. "And he's right. It is brilliant. Severus, I'm so glad you eavesdropped on my argument with Mitch, and dropped back into my life."

"I keep telling you, I was not eavesdropping," he insisted, but an amused expression flitted across his face at the same time.

Hermione shook her head. "Well, whatever you were doing, I'm so very glad you came to my rescue."

"So am I, pet... so am I," he replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "Come..." He stood, reaching for her hand. "I have an idea. I'm going to cook breakfast for you instead."

"That sounds lovely, but I only brought enough for one meal for us both, and I'm afraid it's ruined now. I turned everything off, it'll be a greasy mess, beyond saving I'm sure."

"I can run out and get more," he offered.

"I have a better idea. Let's go to my house. I have a fully stocked kitchen. We can cook breakfast together and then..." She let the sentence trail off suggestively.

Severus waggled his eyebrows. "And then... what?"

"Well, it's just that I've been thinking about this and planning it all morning." Hermione stole a glance at him from beneath her lashes, a knowing smile appearing on her lips. "You hardly let me touch you or do anything last night, Severus. And I really wanted to do...lots of things."

"Yes?"

"And you did promise me that I would have my turn later, and that I could touch you and do anything I liked."

"Errm...I might recall having said something to that effect." A slight flush warmed his cheeks and his eyes lit with excitement thinking of what she had planned.

"Well, I've decided that after breakfast, I'm going to make you keep your hands to yourself just the way you did to me, you sadist. And you'll let me do anything I want. _Anything._ I'm going to have my dessert, and it's going to be you. I do hope you didn't toss out my take-away, because I have serious plans for that toffee sauce."

Severus groaned and swept her up for a searing kiss. "Let's go to your house. Now."

Hermione chuckled at his sudden impatience. "Wait, I need my wand." She Accio'd it from the kitchen (along with her take-away) and pointed it at him, causing him to step back instinctively. "Oh, sorry, love," she said, lowering it. "I just need to key you into my wards before we go."

"Your wards?" Eyes narrowed, he looked at her quizzically.

Hermione shrugged and one corner of her lip quirked up in amusement. "Well, they are somewhat... _aggressive_ , I suppose you might say."

He threw back his head and laughed out loud. Hermione stared at him in wonder – she'd never heard him laugh full out like that and she vowed to make sure it happened more often. He deserved some light and laughter in his life.

"Oh, really? They're probably illegal, too, I'll wager."

Hermione nodded, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "Oh, they're definitely illegal. Please don't tell Harry, he's an Auror now you know."

Severus shook his head. "I never thought I'd find myself saying this, but Potter is finally right about something. We do make a brilliant pair." He threw his arm around her shoulders, drawing her close. "Let's go, sweetheart. I know how much you love your dessert, and I certainly wouldn't want to keep you waiting."

She made a murmur of agreement. "And then after dessert... Did I hear you say something about giving me a good tongue-lashing?"

With a deep groan Severus reached for the Floo powder. "Sweet Circe's titties, you evil woman. You're going to be the death of me."

"Oh, I think it's in my best interests to make damn sure you survive, love." Hermione threaded her fingers through his, clasping his hand tightly as they stepped into the Floo. "But I think we might be in for a wild ride along the way."

the end


End file.
